The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of bermudagrass botanically known as Cynodon transvaalensis×Cynodon dactylon, and herein referred to as ‘ST-5.’
The new bermudagrass is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventors in Tifton, Ga. The objective of the bermudagrass breeding program is to create new plant cultivars with improved commercial qualities. This cultivar is commercially important for its superior shade tolerance and other qualities, which are enumerated herein.
Pedigree and history: Several C. transvaalensis parents (unpatented) were crossed with several C. dactylon parents (unpatented) in Tifton, Ga. Crosses were made in the field by surrounding each C. transvaalensis parent with a C. dactylon parent in 6-feet square plots. All crosses were in close proximity, and resulted in somewhat random parentage of all resulting progeny. Progenies were planted from the cross combinations. Once established, the plots were mowed three times per week at one-fourth inch height setting on the mower. Plants that maintained density, color, and tawny mole cricket non-preference were selected in the fall of the second year after planting. One selection, ‘ST-5’ (ST for shade tolerant), was identified as a nice dwarf and tested for nine years in three field (full sun) and three shade tests in Tifton, Ga. Bermudagrass ‘ST-5’ was also tested for insect resistance in Tifton, Ga.
Asexual reproduction of the new bermudagrass by vegetative terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Tifton, Ga., since 1993, has shown that the unique features of this new bermudagrass are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.